The present invention relates to devices that can be used to detachably mount objects in a fixed position relative to another object, and more particularly, to a quiver for an archery bow including an adjustable quick connect mounting system for detachably mounting a quiver to a structure such as a bow, a bow accessory, a belt, a tree stand, or other hunting or archery items.
In the field of archery, quivers typically are used to conveniently and safely transport and hold one or more arrows at the ready for an archer. Many quivers include a simple mounting block that mounts directly to the riser of the bow. The mounting block is screwed directly to pre-tapped holes in the riser. Conventional quivers typically include a rod that extends upwardly from the mounting block to a hood. The rod also may include another arrow holder located a distance below the hood. Arrows are locked in the arrow holder, and associated field points or broadheads of the arrows are housed in the hood.
An issue with many conventional quivers is the mounting element. Some mounting elements use a tapered slot portion mounted on the bow, and a corresponding tapered fin associated with a quiver. The fin slides into the tapered slot to join the quiver to the bow. Such constructions can be cumbersome to handle and operate. Other mounting devices are constructed from resilient elastomeric rubber elements that hinge open to receive a rail which extends from a hood to an arrow holder. These constructions can be overly stiff at first, or can become too resilient over time, thereby reducing the holding strength of the rubber elements. Yet other mounting devices utilize sets of magnets, with one magnet associated with the mounting block, and another associated with a portion of the quiver to magnetically lock the quiver to the mounting block.
While the above mounting devices are satisfactory in many circumstances, it is believed that there is room for improvement with regard to mounting devices used to mount first object to a second object, and more particularly to mount a quiver to an archery bow.